Drácula
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Era parte de él tomar sangre. Era un vampiro. Y solo Griffin había logrado saberlo. (Yaoi)


Había criado a Mavis a bases de suplementos diciéndole que era lo mismo que la sangre real.

Que la sangre humana era grasosa, desagradable y que nunca se sabía donde había estado.

Él había decidido dejar de tomar sangre desde que su querida esposa falleció, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas pero había días donde simplemente esos instintos lo llamaban.

Nunca había vuelto a asesinar a un humano para comer pero eso no quería decir que no se había vuelto alimentar de uno.

No se lo había contado a sus amigos, tratando de guardarse esos problemas para si sintiéndose en el fondo bastante decepcionado de si mismo por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar su naturaleza.

Pero había logrado que su querida hija nunca lo descubriera.

Griffin era el único que había terminado por enterarse.

No fue porque él quisiera contárselo, fue por el hecho de que a pesar de ser invisible era el único que tenía sangre lo suficientemente parecida a la de un humano como para llamarlo.

Drácula no podía verlo pero podía sentir su corazón latir y su sangre bombear a todo su cuerpo, escondiendo el preciado líquido rojo que el deseaba probar.

La primera vez que lo atacó fue cuando Mavis apenas era una niña de diez años.

No había logrado morderlo puesto a que realmente no pudo adivinar donde estaba su cuello, pero haber entrado en la habitación de su amigo y saltar a la cama como un maldito león tratando de comerse a su presa no había sido algo que una disculpa explicaría.

Había terminado por soltar todo y se rompió.

Por primera vez desde que su esposa había fallecido había vuelto a sentirse expuesto y lloroso, exteriorizó la culpa que le causaba no poder controlarse, la rabia que terminaba sintiendo contra si mismo cuando no podía evitar seguir a algún humano para alimentarse.

Se disculpó una y mil veces, tratando de convencerse de que si hubiera llegado a morderlo no lo hubiera matado.

Griffin entendió y solo acarició su cabello sin decir nada, solo escuchando todo lo que el vampiro tenía que sacar de su sistema.

Y lo dejó morderle la muñeca.

Dejó que tomara su sangre esa vez y lo dejó hacerlo al mes siguiente, también le dio permiso para repetirlo cada vez que volviera al hotel.

Se había vuelto una costumbre.

Dracula tomaba su líquido vital y luego se apartaba como un gato asustado, volviéndose un murciélago para luego esconderse bajo la cama. Él tenía que acariciarle la cabeza y recordarle que no le hacía daño, que estaba bien con que se alimentara con su sangre y que no lo hacía menos fuerte no poder vivir con el suplementario cuando toda su vida había tomado sangre real.

Que era un gran padre y que había evitado que Mavis entrara a la adicción hacia la sangre al evitar su contacto con ella.

Dracula una vez calmado y en forma vampira le preguntaría porque lo dejaba comer de él, para luego asegurarse de que estuviera bien aunque no pudiera verlo en lo absoluto.

Griffin siempre respondería lo mismo.

—Es lo que puedo hacer por ti, eres mi amigo.— Y entonces la conversación seria habría terminado y diría algunas bromas sobre que no podía verlo, picaría un poco a Drac como "venganza" por la mordida y luego dejaría que el dueño del hotel se fuera.

Él se quedaría sentado en la cama y respiraría profundo, mirando como la mordida desaparecía en poco tiempo de su piel.

Habría sido completamente perfecto si hubiera mantenido esa rutina siempre.

Pero ese día cuando vio al vampiro apartar sus colmillos de él, con aún un poco de sangre escurriendo no pudo evitar agarrar su rostro con su mano y besarlo con fuerza aunque los colmillos lo lastimaran.

Lo peor de todo es que Drácula correspondió, llevado por el instinto quizás o por ese cosquilleo que le provocaba tomar sangre real.

No hubo conversación profunda esa noche.

Apenas el beso se rompió el vampiro volvió en si y salió volando por la ventana en forma de murciélago.

Griffin sabía que lo había arruinado.

El click solo se sentía una vez.

¿Pero que hacer cuando lo había sentido por ese hombre tan peculiar que no solo aún amaba fielmente a su mujer después de muerta, si no que tenía a una hija joven que cuidar?

Pero Drácula volvió a su habitación la próxima vez que visitó el hotel y volvió a repetirse todo.

Griffin sabía que el vampiro se sentía culpable por los besos fugaces de esas noches pero que los aceptaba como precio de tomar su sangre.

Era muy difícil amar a alguien y competir contra una mujer espectacular, pero muerta.

A veces quería gritarle que su esposa no iba a volver pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería a Drac para siempre.

Debía conformarse con besos fugaces y con saber que de alguna forma era parte de él, puesto a que tomaba su sangre cada vez que volvía al hotel.


End file.
